


Elrond's Diary

by ArlenianChronicles



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A little bit of angst, But mostly fluff, Digital Art, Diverse Tolkien Week 2021, Family Bonding, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Poetry, all art is done by me, also includes a very loving Maedros, and Blobrond XD, please ask for permission if you want to repost my art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenianChronicles/pseuds/ArlenianChronicles
Summary: A collection of Elrond's diary entries, written in poetic form as he practices to improve his style, and focusing on his time with Maedros as their relationship develops.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 21





	1. The Flower Crown

This day brings quite an odd event

More than I usually bear:

For in the afternoon, Maedros

Wove flowers in my hair.

We sat in green, un-bordered grass.

The sky turned gold and pink,

And clouds shone golden, bright with fire;

I hardly dared to blink.

I watched all this while Adar worked.

His left hand steady kept.

He tucked a flower here and there;

Not one away was swept.

They shone all pearly, small and sweet,

A-waving in the Sun;

Red petals and blue flower bulbs,

Yes, every single one.

Within the silence, Maedros spoke,

His voice a murmur low:

“The flowers suit you well,” said he,

“A crown now set aglow.”

How often have I heard him say

Such gentle things as this?

Not often, so I keep alert

And no words do I miss.

And after what he said right then,

His face I turned to see.

And thus I asked, with all my heart,

“Adar, do you love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post these entries after a kind follower on Instagram encouraged me to post them. I've recently been writing poems for Diverse Tolkien Week (now long since passed loll but this first painting is unrelated to that), so I'll be posting the next entry later today -- but bear in mind that the paintings for this Week will be posted out of order (because I'm drawing them out of order loll) ^^;;;


	2. The Many Ways to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 for Diverse Tolkien Week: LGBTQA+

I will admit my dear delight

When Maedros spoke to me,

A-telling of his youthful days

And lands I wished to see.

He once was bright, and fair, and bold,

All robed in velvet drapes;

He’d sashay through the streets and buy

The sweetest, fruity crepes.

Oh, everybody loved him there,

From baker boy to king!

He did not say it clearly but

I heard each hidden thing.

“O dear Adar,” I said to him,

“That seems all good and well,

“But did you ever think to have

“A lady with to dwell?”

Adar looked so funny that

I thought I spoke too soon,

But then he bade me speak some more,

And so I took his boon.

“A family I thought you’d want

“Away from all the eyes;

“A tall, great house to live within

“With lots of space besides.”

“And with your lady you could rest

“In golden mornings bright,

“While on the carpet with the dolls

“Your child plays in sight.”

“Would you not have wished for one – 

“A family of your own?

“One to love without restraint

“Or fear of sadness sown?”

“My Elerondo,” Maedros said,

“I will admit to this:

“That once I thought of having such

“A family dear to kiss.”

“And yet I felt no need for one.

“P’rhaps ready I was not;

“I did not think to sire a child,

“Nor houses have I sought.”

“Not e’en a lady, tall and sweet?”

I asked with eyes all wide.

Surely there was one that might

Have taken Adar’s side!

But Adar chuckled then and said,

“Oh no, my little star.

“Not everyone will take a bride

“Or husband, here and far.”

“Nor did I have to take a bride;

“A lord I could have had!

“As long as love holds true for you

“And them, then that is glad!”

“I did not have a family then,

“Not one to call my own.

“But I no longer wonder what

“I could have happ’ly sown.”

“I have you here to care for now,

“My Elerondo dear;

“Both you and Elerossë fair

“My own heart are kept near.”

“A father’s role I’ve long since held

“Since ‘Adar’ you called me.

“And thus I need not dream of what

“My family might be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece evolved quite a bit from my initial ideas when I started drawing it; I didn’t think to use this painting for Diverse Tolkien Week until I got halfway through the poem and realized what I was trying to get across with it.
> 
> What ended up happening was me wanting to explore the idea of Maedros being aro or ace. Or maybe biromantic! However you read into this poem loll Personally, I’m leaning towards aro/ace (or both!), but that could just be because I’m far more interested in his relationship with the twins than any sort of romance with him ^^;; And I also thought it’d be nice for him to give Elrond a “talk” of sorts XDD


	3. The Gentle Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Diverse Tolkien Week: Disability

Upon my horrid clumsiness,

An error I have made!

I did not see where I was going;

If only I had stayed!

The metal hand lay on the floor,

Knocked down from a great height;

A ringing clang now filled the air,

Enough to give me fright.

Adar Maedros stood so still.

His gaze fixed on the hand.

Along its side was struck a dent;

‘Twas more than I could stand!

“Adar, adar, adar,” I cried,

“Let not your anger flare!

“Forgive me for I did not see

“Your bright limb resting there!”

Misunderstand me not, I beg:

I had no fear of fists,

That he might handle me with strength

And leave my mind in mists.

For he has never hurt me thus,

Yet what I came to dread

Was disappointment in his eyes;

A horrid land to tread.

But even worse, I knew that he

Still grieved the empty space

Above his stump, where long before

A hand once had a place.

Now several metal hands he kept,

And all for different tasks;

For Curufin his brother made

A-many with his crafts.

To treat his brother’s work so ill,

What Maedros valued dear!

My heart did ache; what else to do

But make my regrets clear?

A glimmer then I thought I saw

A-blaze in Adar’s eye!

My breath came short, my hands now shook,

And I began to cry.

I thought that he might turn away

And leave me to my shame,

Yet now he knelt and set me on

His knee, against his frame.

He stroked my hair and held me close,

And kissed my tear-filled eyes;

His voice was low, all woolly-soft,

And soothed my sorry cries.

“My dearest child, I promise you:

“My wrath you need not fear.

“Now please, if you will let me, I

“Will wipe away your tear.”

I thought his left hand he would use.

Oh, I was still so weak!

For he did raise his right and set

His stump upon my cheek.

And gently thus he wiped away

The fear and grief from me;

His stump was smooth, all flesh and bone,

As normal as could be.

"But Adar dear," I said to him,

"Are you not mad at me?

"That hand is dear to you, I thought;

"A gift from family."

Adar then did look at me,

His gaze all soft and sad:

"A helpful tool it is, and look!

"The dent is not so bad."

“I hold no anger for your deed;

“‘Twas just a simple err.

“It’d take much more for me to rage,

“My Elerondo fair.”

He murmured kindly as he worked,

And softly stroked my hair;

While ‘cross the landscape of his face

His smile wavered there.

And yet he did not turn around

To see the metal hand.

Quite soon my tears lay on his wrist

Like foam upon the sand.

I held his stump once he was done,

And leaned against his chest.

“See, all is well,” he said, “and now

“For you, some rest is best.”

And so we went, me in his arms.

I gladly kissed his face;

While his bright limb we left behind

Unmoving in its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wasn’t planning to use this for Diverse Tolkien Week, but I ended up going for it once I started the sketch process.
> 
> I took inspiration from Gustav Klimt’s “The Kiss” for their poses (which I think most of y’all are familiar with XDD) and put a familial spin to it. I’ve always wanted to draw something inspired by that painting, but I was never able to find the right characters or get the face angles right.
> 
> As for the poem’s setting, I imagine it might’ve taken place in Maedros’ quarters or somewhere not so public (otherwise they likely wouldn’t have left his prosthetic lying on the floor in a corridor loll). Maybe it’s getting close to the twins’ bedtime, which is why Maedros is wearing casual clothes and also because I wanted it to not look too much like the last painting loll


	4. The Exchange of Crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 for Diverse Tolkien Week: Religion/Faith/Culture

Once upon a time, I saw

A crown on Adar’s head,

And later within Adar’s room

Upon a velvet bed.

It shone all gold and squeaky clean

With many studded jewels;

Supposed I that it had been made

With many handy tools.

For many patterns graced its frame,

All knots and swirls and curls.

The crown rose up all spiky as

A branching tree unfurls.

‘Twas rather heavy though to hold

Despite its lovely make.

I dared not hold it close for long

Especially for its sake.

I did not want to drop it, see!

Therefore I went instead

To ask Adar about the crown

That seldom graced his head.

“That one was made in Valinor,”

he then explained to me.

“‘Twas crafted there by Fëanor,

“For princely I should be.”

“All crowns and circlets weighed too much

“Especially after hours.

“And so he made one light to wear;

“How I admired his powers!”

“But did it not fall off your head?”

I asked with much surprise.

“It is so tall, and spiky too!

“You did not e’en use ties?”

“I did not need them,” Adar laughed.

“You see, it fits quite snug;

“It will not fall off, never has!

“Not even if you tug.”

I then fell silent with my thoughts.

This was quite new to me;

‘Till now, the style Noldorin

I never thought I’d see.

But then a thought did cross my mind:

“Dear Adar, do you know

“About the crowns of Sindarin

“Tradition long ago?”

“I have not seen,” he did admit,

“But I have heard of them:

“They use all things of nature fresh,

“Valued above a gem.”

“My nana told me of those crowns!”

I said excitedly.

“‘Twas handed down from Melian

“And kept for royalty.”

“They wore such lovely flower crowns

“Bedecked with many blooms

“Of niphredil and elanor;

“They let off lovely fumes!”

“My nana said she wore one once,

“Far back in Doriath:

“A crown of petals pale and bright

“That always lit her path.”

Oh, talking of my mother made me

Feel so very sad.

I missed her still, near every day,

So much that it hurt bad.

But Maedros took me in his arms,

And then he hugged me tight.

“They sound of beauty great,” said he.

“Must be a wondrous sight!”

“And what of you, O dear Adar?”

I asked him suddenly.

“If you could wear a crown of blooms

“Which would you choose to see?”

“What do you think is best?” he asked.

I said, “A circling wreath

“Of many gold and flaming leaves

“To you I would bequeath.”

“And what of me?” I asked in turn.

“What would you give to me

“From choice of Noldor crowns there made

“In Val’nor ‘cross the sea?”

“A crown of silver I would give,”

he said, with eyes all bright.

“This one would shine with many jewels

“Like Elentári’s light.”

“And thus the light would crown your face

“As though the stars did dwell

“Within your hair of night. Indeed,

“You’d wear it very well!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear these poems get longer with each entry lmaoo
> 
> I wasn’t quite sure what to do for religion/faith for this one, so I ended up going with culture loll A wonderful excuse for me to indulge more in my Elven crown concepts! For this scene, Maedros and Elrond are just discussing the possibilities of crowns; I don’t think Maedros would truly wear a Sindarin crown, but a Noldorin one would suit Elrond given that he did lead some Noldor later on!
> 
> I went into them before, I’m sure, but just as a refresher: I brought my crown concepts over from my stories and handed them to Tolkien’s Elves XDD The Noldor wear your usual loosely inspired European-ish crowns with the jewels and spiky bits, all cast in metal and padded with velvet. On the other hand, the Sindar wear flower crowns!
> 
> My headcanon is that Melian started the tradition; the royal family wears flowers, while the higher-ups of Thingol’s court wear wreaths of leaves and berries and whatnot. Oropher wears this, and later Thranduil does too -- though his crown eventually changes to become the kingly one in The Hobbit! XDD


	5. The Bonds of Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 for Diverse Tolkien Week: Anti-Racism

In lessons, we learn history.

Adar said, “You must know

“Of all the things that came before:

“The high times and the low.”

And so we learned, my twin and I,

About the early days,

When stars shone bright and forests dark

With many secret ways.

A-many things we learned about

The Elves. They never tire!

The rebels and the slayings, oh

They never left their ire.

And neither have I, I must say!

But that tale’s not for now,

For something has weighed on my mind

E’er since I learned about

King Thingol and his banishing

Of Quenya and the like;

That these Grey-Elves could treat all those

So different with dislike!

And what of the Avari? Yes,

I hear that they did hate

The Noldor coming from Aman;

Their wrath they could not sate.

Now I can understand the ire

Towards the Noldor’s nerve.

Not all of them spilt blood but I

Still question whom they serve.

And yet so much abounding ire

Did test my poor heart dear;

Therefore I went to Adar and

Confessed to him my fear:

“Do you hate me for what they did?”

I asked him, trembling.

And he said, “What has made you think

“That I’d feel such a thing?”

“My people were not kind to yours.”

Said I, “And so I thought

“That you might find them in my face

“And see past battles fought.”

“My Elerondo,” Maedros said,

“Know you are not to blame

“For what your people and mine did;

“What friendships they did maim.”

“Noldo I am, and I love you,

“And that shall never fail

“No matter what shall come between;

“It always shall prevail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I can tell, pretty much everybody did something with Elves and Dwarves for this day. At first I thought about doing the same – maybe Maedros could tell Elrond stories about Azaghâl or something. But then I decided to focus on the earlier tensions between the Noldor and Sindar (and Avari), which I think suits the Maedros+Elrond theme quite well!
> 
> Then again, I didn’t feel that I’d be able to do this theme justice, plus I wanted to keep the poem short for you guys’ sake, so I kept it quite simple ^^;;;


	6. The Ones Across the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 for Diverse Tolkien Week: Women of Colour

Last night I dreamed of Naneth fair.

She danced upon the shore

While all around the sea-sprayed air

The seagulls’ sad cry tore.

I called to her; she did not hear,

And thus did I awake.

I wept to think of Nana sweet;

Of what Adar did take.

He found me on a balustrade,

My face turned to the West.

“I needed air,” I said, “for I

“Was feeling not my best.”

He did not leave, but knelt and said,

“What can I do for you?

“To see you so unhappy makes

“Me feel displeasure too.

And so I told him of my dream.

I shed more tears throughout

While Adar listened carefully,

All quiet through my bout.

“My nana wore a white cloth dress,”

I said, “And as she danced,

“Her hair like shadow followed close

“And near her feet there pranced

“A-many fishes leaping up

“Above the waters fair;

“The sea-foam fell upon her feet

“Like glitter in the air.”

“She used to dance when I was young,

“A little bit, at least;

“But after Ada left, ‘twas when

“Her dancing she then ceased.”

“And now I’ll see her nevermore!

“She lives across the Sea

“With Eärendil, so far away;

“Apart we’ll always be.”

Maedros held me close and said,

“I do not have foresight,

“Yet my heart trusts that you’ll see her

“Again in old lands bright.”

“But you said once that you would not

“See your naneth again,”

I pointed out. “It seems to me

“That you now choose to feign.”

“I speak no lie,” Maedros replied

“My fate remains in dark;

“But as for you, there is still hope.

“If you can bear it, hark!”

“My naneth lives in Valinor

“Among her works and tools.

“Her hair burns red and in her face

“Shines light above all jewels.”

“She moves with grace and in her hands

“Lies all the strength that one

“Can bear. Her might is greater than

“The brilliance of the Sun.”

“A-many things she’d craft from stone.

“With just her hands she’d breathe

“Such life into those stoic shapes,

“And love around them wreathe.”

“I loved her dear, and still I do,

“But in our folly dire,

“We tore away from her and now

“Must face our Doom’s great ire.”

“Yet you are not beholden to

“The Doom that follows us.

“There may come time when you will go

“And find your naneth thus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given my Maedros+Elrond theme for this Week, I wanted all the days to be focused on them as best I could. Since this day is about women, the obvious route for me was to look to the mothers! So here we have Elwing and Nerdanel! :DDD
> 
> Part of me feels that it’d be easy for Elrond to talk to Maedros about missing his parents, given that Maedros has lost his and would understand the pain. I say “part of me” because Maedros is also the reason why Elwing is gone and Elrond’s home destroyed. So I’d imagine a conversation like the one in the poem to take place some time after Elrond’s trust in Maedros has really developed and strengthened.


End file.
